bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōma Yatsunishi
| birthday = September 22nd | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height= 5'7" (170.18 cm) | weight= 145 lbs (65.7709 kg) | eyes = Gold | hair = Black | blood type = A+ | unusual features = Cross-Shaped Scar on the Bridge of His Nose | affiliation = Arakami Troupe Gotei 13 (Loosely) | previous affiliation = Eighth Division | occupation = Mercenary Wandering Swordsman Nobleman | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the Eighth Division Heir of the | team = Arakami Troupe | previous team = Eighth Division | partner = Kaede Hanasako Lihua Chen Fucanglong Danzo Murajinka Ulysses Nightwalker Gōken Jugōmatsu Sakurame Imadabashi Seijūrō Arakami Zaishōmon Tachibana Bianca Olivier | previous partner = Izari Kenshiko | base of operations = Reikai (Various Parts) (Loosely) Shambhala (Main) | marital status = Single (Heterosexual) | relatives = Takeji Yatsunishi (Younger Brother, Deceased) Unnamed Younger Sibling | education = | status = Active | shikai = Tenpenchii | bankai = Jingi Chīhō Banshōmetsu }} Ryōma Yatsunishi (谷津西龍馬, Yatsunishi Ryōma) is a mysterious and powerful that's been revered by many in the because of his talents and is said to be the reincarnation of a warrior that would be the embodiment of the 's divine might. Being the former lieutenant of the Eighth Division under the captaincy of Izari Kenshiko — well-known for his title as "Kuroyasha" (黒夜叉, Black Demon), and the former heir to the — one of Soul Society's Four Noble Houses, he's well-known for his monstrous power and his perfection of in only a few years. His thirst for strong opponents is infamous — willing to perform any and all actions to find one of his caliber, so much so that deemed him as one of the biggest threats should he defect. Upon meeting Seijūrō Arakami and having a bout with the mercenary that lasted for an entire day — ending in his own defeat, he left all his titles behind and became a member of the Arakami Troupe, seeing it as an opportunity to fulfill his desires and prove that he's one of the strongest fighters in existence, while simultaneously acting as one of Seijūrō's best friends. Upon receiving the blessings from the Kami: , , , and alike, giving him total dominion over all natural phenomena keeping creation in check while drawing on their divine powers, he's known and feared throughout the Reikai as "Takehaya Zaitensaishura" (建速在天災羅刹, lit. "Swift Heavenly Calamity ") — his very moniker capable of bringing foes and armies to their knees in fear and awe, especially when his power is displayed for all to see. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Quotes References Trivia *This is the author's rendition of Ouma Kurogane — one of the author's favorite characters, from the anime/manga/light novel series, Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan — incorporating various ideas created and used by other users on this site. Ironically enough, this would technically be the first Shinigami he's created on this site, as the previous one was scrapped for various reasons and other characters he's created now aren't really Shinigami themselves, coming from various races.